The present invention relates generally to testing and evaluation of weapon components and more particularly, to a weapon fire simulation system and method.
The increasing complexity of weapons, weapon systems and their related components has lead to increased failure of intricate, sensitive components. Accordingly, manufacturers of such components, test and evaluate each element for longevity, durability and compliance to specification. Components include thermal weapon sights, thermal sensors, detectors, coolers and various electronic components.
In order to test such components, live automatic rifle firings are typically required to provide production screening. During live testing and evaluation, the components are excited to field use shock levels. Afterwards, the weapons and weapon systems are evaluated and/or disassembled for further investigation.
The present invention provides a system and method for simulating weapon fire upon a component. A pair of pneumatic hammers may be coupled with a fixture and used to simultaneously generate shock pulses upon the component along three mutually perpendicular axes. Accordingly, the time, expense, and safety hazards associated with live weapon testing is reduced or eliminated.
In a particular embodiment, a system for simulating weapon fire includes a fixture having first and second faces. A mounting plate may be coupled with the first face. The mounting plate may be adapted to receive a component for testing of the component. In accordance with a particular embodiment, a pneumatic hammer may be coupled with the second face, and the pneumatic hammer may be operable to subject the mounting plate to shock pulses.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a second pneumatic hammer may be coupled with the second face. The first pneumatic hammer may be generally positioned along a first axis and the second pneumatic hammer may be generally positioned along a second axis, wherein the first axis is generally perpendicular to the second axis.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the pneumatic hammers may be operable to subject the component to first shock pulses along first, second and third mutually perpendicular axes. The first shock pulses may be approximately equal to second shock pulses generated during operation of an automatic weapon, along the first, second and third axis.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, the first and second pneumatic hammers may be coupled with a programmable logic controller. The programmable logic controller may be programmed to simulate weapon fire shock pulses along three mutually perpendicular axes, for predetermined time intervals.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for duplicating the repetitive shock pulse train as produced by full automatic weapon firings simultaneously, along three mutually perpendicular axes. Accordingly, the system produces a Shock Response Spectrum (SRS) comparable to the SRS of a weapon, along three mutually perpendicular axes, while eliminating or reducing hazards, delays, and expense of live weapon firings.